DARKNESS
by love's-happy-sadness
Summary: a story all my own of the pain in life


_**Chapter one: Pain**_

_she was alone she had been for a long time now but it dident matter she was used to _

_it going through school in a haze barely noticing anything at all her mind was lost on _

_other things she dident know what or why its just the way it had always been alone it _

_was comferting to her now the darkness her freind untill one day it happened he came _

_from no where she dident know him had never seen him couldent even see him now cept _

_for his picture on the computer screen they became freinds oddly enough and after a _

_year she couldent get enough of him nor could he get enough of her although they had _

_still yet to meet in real life they were in love that all they knew and it began each _

_month something differnt making her sad and doubting that someone could love her_

_nobody loved her she was meant to be alone wasent she? no apparently not she sighed _

_and before they knew it they decided to try talking in real life so she called him and _

_it began slowly they got closer and closer learning all they could of each other still _

_so far away from each other though and then one day when they both couldent stand _

_it no more they took the next step talking dirty on the phone simple words of pleasure _

_and lust lead to deep meaningfull things and they were soon both moaning touching _

_themselfs in eachothers name moaning their need to each other and for the next two _

_days they did the same unable to stop the now addicting thing untill something happened _

_his parents they were fighting again she worried she loved him so much and without _

_thinking she told him so he said it was nothing he was used to this she dident like it _

_sure she herself had had a dark background but he was supposed to be pure innocent _

_her angel to save her from the darkness and he was used to something so dark and wrong_

_it hurt why!? she was worried if and when they met would they ever fight would they _

_be angry and hate each other he assured her that it wasent goijng to be like it but the _

_same night she still dwelled on the matter unable to stop her mind as it slowly created _

_a horrible nightmare she was with him but something was different he was horney and _

_they had sex dident seem all that bad she loved him it haddent been the first time but _

_she felt funny she had always been afraid of getting pregnate dethly afraind of it the_

_meer thought scaring her to no extent thats when she realised what had happened this _

_time there had been no condome hwe had been in too much of a lustful haze to remember _

_it she paled no it couldent be but she knew it was possible the worst thing could have just _

_happened the next few days she prayed and hoped her period would come she hoped it _

_would show her his seed had not made her pregnate she had not told him not wanting to _

_worry him but she was scared to death and when suddenly the month was out and she _

_had not even bled once for one day or one hour she panicked and went to the store while _

_he was gone and layed in her bed watching in horror as the test said positive she was _

_crying instantly and still crying and had not moved when he came home hours later a _

_large wet spot from her tearts stained the bed sheets and he rushed to her afraid she was _

_hurt his heart beating hard in his chest as he looked at her scarred asking her in a worried _

_voice she just looked at him and cryed harder he was so confused and then he noticed _

_something she held in her hand tightly and took it from her his face falling as he realized _

_what it meant he knew why she was crying and he pulled her close slowly calming her with _

_soothing words and when finnally she had calmed enough to talk but her words were _

_slightly slurred and she mumbled them sadly w-why!? her first word baffeled him he _

_dident even know how to respond to that he starred confused for a while before he felt a _

_sudden pang of anger over take him but he calmed it holding her close and sobbing _

_abit i-i dident mean to how could i have known!? he felt helpless like he had failed her like _

_he had just made the biggest mistake in his life he searched his brain desperately for _

_anything to say that would make it seem alright but he slowly craked a smile holding _

_her trembleing frame against him and calmed her more she had to stop he knew what _

_she was doing she was hurting herself crying to the point of exauhstion and beyond to _

_cause physicall pain to herself he got her to stop though wispering softly to her and laying _

_apologetic kisses all over her face he sighed and finnally asked his question deeming her _

_calm enough to accually think about it and not get more angry love please tell me why _

_this is bad!? we did it we have something that we both worked together to make living _

_proof of our love she looked at him horrified what!? she practically screamed no! i did _

_NOT want this i did not think we needed to prove our love hav i not shown u time and _

_time again i love u!? why would u need proof of such a thing!? he sighed he should _

_have watched his wording and suddely the anger returned and he looked at her abit _

_angrilly do u not want to have my childeren will u not give me something to make me _

_happy!? she glared at him a deadly glare he swore could kill and it did it killed all _

_the anger from him and caused all the color to drain from his face and as she spoke her _

_usually soft sweet voice sounded like a dark menacing growl u think i dont want to make _

_u happy!? u think i wouldent do anything for u!? i would id die for u id rip my own heart_

_from my chest and hand it to u on a silver platter but this! this i wont do i will not share _

_u i refuse to change my life and share my love with and for anyone but u! i have told u _

_time and time again this this is what scares me this! this is my worst fear and now im done_

_now i will show u ur worst frear! she calmly stood walking to their small kitchen and _

_pulled a knife from the drawer he stard at her wide eyed his worst fear th-that meant he _

_dashed to her and pulled the knife from her sucessfully and paled again as her dark glare _

_returned her voice harsh and cold whats wrong love frightening to have ur worst fear stare _

_u in the face is it frightening to know ur going to lose me u know it will happen one way _

_or another i cant live no more i wont i am not going to suffer alone if i have to have this _

_child for u and suffer for u then u wil suffer too i will make sure u suffer when its all over _

_i will die but dont worry u'll have someone here for u u will have this damned creature _

_growing inside me and every day it will remind u of me every day u will see what u did to _

_me and every day u will suffer like i am now! he was on his knees crying why!? i love u _

_he screamed we can fix this u can not have it i dident mean what i said i swear he was _

_clinging to her desperately tears running down his face uncontrollably._

_**-written by loves-happy-sadness **_

_**if u wish me to write more i want only comments from u if i get 5 i will continue this **_

_**story to chapter two but if not i will stop it here!**_


End file.
